Eliana es mi nombre
by meimei11
Summary: Los adultos ven a los adolescentes como seres estúpidos sin remedio. Tengo que admitirlo, a veces nos comportamos así… Pero no ven más allá de eso. Nos gusta bromear, sí; nos gusta hacer cosas tontas, sí. Ellos también fueron adolescentes, ¿por qué no nos llegan a comprender?


Eliana es mi nombre.

.::.

_«Los adultos ven a los adolescentes como seres estúpidos sin remedio. Tengo que admitirlo, a veces nos comportamos así… Pero no ven más allá de eso.»_

Esas son las palabras que había escrito mi hija en la primera hoja de su diario, con su hermosa letra cursiva. Aún recuerdo cuando fuimos al mercado del pueblo y vio este pequeño cuadernito con un candado y una llave en el puesto de la señora Marie. Mi niña tenía, en ese entonces, apenas doce años de edad.

En ese momento, buscó desesperadamente en su bolso dinero. Su cara se apagó al ver que no le alcanzaba, que le faltaban apenas unos centavos, y a mí ya no me quedaba nada. Pero todo el mundo sabía que Marie amaba a mi hija como si fuera la suya, así que se lo regaló.

Yo pensaba que en ese diario escribiría cosas de romances, amigas, fiestas y cosas por el estilo. Cosas que un adulto normal ve por fuera de un adolescente. Pero Eliana no era así. Si bien unas cuantas hojas tuvieran ese tipo de asuntos, las demás estaban llenas de cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Entendí, entonces, por qué lo había tenido bien escondidito debajo de su cama, con el candado bien puesto y la llave guardada en lo más profundo de su cajón lleno de ropa.

Las primeras hojas tratan de asuntos escolares: calificaciones, tareas… Pero luego se va convirtiendo en algo mucho más personal: Sus opiniones sobre los maestros y trabajos. Y no, no es el típico _maldita maestra gorda_ o _estúpido maestro gruñón_. No. Es algo mucho más profundo y… Bueno, ¿qué digo? Yo sólo leeré.

**4 de Marzo del 2000.**

Charlotte, la nueva maestra que nos da inglés, me sacó de clase. Estaba platicando con Ellie cuando ella golpeó con fuerza mi mesa. Sus ojos azules parecían del mismísimo Satanás. Ellie dio un saltito en su asiento del susto, y yo me acomodé en mi silla, siempre mirando hacia el frente y rompiendo el contacto visual con la profesora.

No dijo nada, simplemente levantó su mano, y con un dedo señaló a la puerta. Yo bajé la cabeza, asentí y tomé mis cosas. El salón estaba en un silencio horrible. Salí de ahí, y en cuanto iba a voltearme a disculparme, cerraron de un portazo.

Me quedé mirando un momento a la puerta, como si en realidad esa anciana me fuera a abrir. Frustrada, caminé por los vacíos pasillos del colegio y me senté en una banca, esperando a que sonara el timbre. de cambio de clase.

Pero es que yo no entendía realmente a esa mujer… Cuando se le daba la gana hablaba de forma dulce con nosotros, nos platicaba cosas de su hermoso matrimonio y nos dejaba salir temprano. Y al día siguiente nos echaba todo tipo de pestes, nos sacaba si tosíamos, nos ponía toneladas de trabajo y dejaba tareas que nos sacaban unas ojeras… ¡Y no soy de las que se queja por cualquier cosa! Pero ella…

Me cayera mejor si tratara de enseñar inglés siquiera. Cree que somos tontos, y que no nos aprendemos nada. Lo único que nos ha estado enseñando las últimas dos semanas es cómo pronunciar correctamente Hello y Goodbye. ¡No estamos en la primaria, por Dios!

Pero tengo algo que agradecerle. Sí, qué raro. Es que, si no fuera por eso, ahorita no sería nada. He ido a la biblioteca, he pedido algunos libros de inglés y me he puesto a aprender. Estoy aprendiendo a mantener una conversación fluida y me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Sí, señor.

**5 de Marzo del 2000.**

Media clase ha reprobado el examen de matemáticas. ¿Por qué? Porque la maestra no se ha sabido explicar bien. Déjenme decirles el por qué.

Primero, nos ha dicho que podíamos usar todos nuestros recursos posibles para resolver los problemas. ¡Y eso hicimos! Ellie y yo estuvimos viendo las respuestas de ambas, para luego seleccionar la que se nos hacía más conveniente. Eso enfureció a la señora Alejandra.

Segundo, ha dicho contesten las respuestas. Y lo hicimos. ¡Se puso de un color morado al ver mi examen! Creo que le harté, pero, ¿por qué? Uno de los problemas decía:

_Alec ha comprado ocho bolsas de fruta con veinte centavos. Si quisiera comprar treinta bolsas y un cuarto, ¿cuánto pagaría?_

Yo respondí, estaba segurísima de que esa era la respuesta.

_Ocho bolsas de fruta no cuestan veinte centavos. ¿Es que usted no ha ido al puesto de la señora Angela? ¡Esa mujer te vende medio kilo por diez euros! Y usted dice que cuesta veinte centavos… Si así fuera, las frutas se hubiesen extinto hace años._

Los profesores no usan la lógica. ¿A ellos qué les importa si no te caben cincuenta manzanas en una mano? Ellos quieren que respondas los problemas sí o sí.

Llegara un momento en el que seamos unas máquinas. Y no de buena forma. Nuestro cerebro sólo funcionará para decir «el valor de X es seis» no importa qué pregunta se nos formule.

**10 de Marzo del 2000.**

Hoy ha pasado algo que me ha deprimido bastante, la verdad. Yo cuento, tú escuchas.

Estaba en clase de historia con el profesor Alexander. Él hablaba de política, sobre las elecciones del pueblo a lo largo de los años y tal. Candy levantó la mano, y él le dio la palabra.

—Profesor, la gente se queja últimamente porque nuestros jefes hacen las cosas mal y eso… Pero yo creo que es culpa de ellos… ¿Por qué eligen a gente así?

—Los adultos sabemos lo que hacemos.

—Pero… Si saben lo que hacen, ¿por qué después se están quejando? ¿No cree usted que si los niños y adolescentes pudiéramos votar, no habría tanta queja?

— ¿Niños y adolescentes votando? ¿Tú de qué me hablas, niña? Ellos no son maduros como nosotros, son… Bueno, inmaduros. No saben lo que hacen, no saben lo que dicen.

¡Y qué ironía! Se estaba comportando como un adolescente en ese momento. Candy me cae genial, así que decidí defenderla.

—Profesor, perdone que le interrumpa, pero… Si los adultos son maduros y eso, y los adolescentes no sabemos qué hacemos o qué decimos, ¿no cree que hubiesen elegido a un jefe más… mejor? Quiero decir, Francia es un buen país, y sería mejor si todos tuviéramos libertad de expresarnos, ¿no?

¡Vaya! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un señor tan calmado como Alexander explotaría en tan sólo un segundo?

Golpeó su mesa en gesto de que me callara, y así lo hice.

Si no hay libertad de expresión, en un futuro, el mundo acabará mal. Más mal de lo que está ya.

**11 de Marzo del 2000.**

Mi cumpleaños es en ocho días y estoy emocionadísima. Cada día me acerco más de cumplir veintiún años, y así poder expresarme libremente, como un adulto lo haría.

Quiero decir, ¡mírame! No puedo hablar con mi mamá de lo que opino de la vecina, ni nadie. Así que lo escribiré aquí… Espero que las hojas de papel no me den una bofetada o me rompan la mano para no seguir escribiendo.

Lo que opino de mi papá: ¿Y este a quién cree que engañará? A mi mamá. Llama todos los días diciendo que llegara un poco tarde por una reunión en su trabajo. A menos que trabajara en una empresa, lo entendería, ¡pero trabaja en un bar! Hace alcohol y todas esas cosas. Se aprovechará de eso y más.

De mi mamá: Que es una pobre inocente. Cegada por el amor a mi papá. Ve todo de color de rosa, con maripositas volando por todos lados. ¡Y no digo que el optimismo sea malo! Pero de vez en cuando, abrir los ojos es bueno: te ayuda entender cosas que con esa visión rosita del mundo no habrías entendido. Si tan sólo no fuera así, mi papá ya hubiera estado durmiendo en la calle…

De mi abuela: Ay, mi abuela… Creo que es la única que me llega a comprender. Siempre tiene tantas cosas que contar. Ella siempre me ha dicho algo que he tomado muy en cuenta:

«Para ser una anciana sabia y con historias, tienes que ser una adolescente _estúpida_ y dispuesta.»

Me enteré de que nunca fue a la escuela, ni al colegio, ni nada. Ella vivía en un rancho junto a sus padres. Ella peinaba a los caballos, ordeñaba a las vacas y jugaba con su perro, Fu. Todas las mañanas se levantaba a hacer algunas travesuras y montar a caballo con su prima y única amiga Elisabeth. Todos los días la regañaban, ¡pero valía la pena por lo que me cuenta!

De mis profesores y profesoras: Bueno… eso te lo iré contando de poco a poquito, ¿sí?

De Ellie: Bueno, ella es la mejor amiga que el mundo me podría haber dado. Nos tenemos una a la otra, y no necesitamos cincuenta amigos para ser felices.

A pesar de que Flora se ríe de nosotras por ser, según ella, unas solitarias, ¿a nosotros qué le importa? De hecho, ¿a ella qué le importa? Ser la más popular del colegio no te hace feliz, ni más importante, ni mejor persona.

Sus padres adoptivos no son una muy buena influencia, así que de vez en cuando llega a ser muy malhablada, y es bastante peligrosa si la haces enojar. Nadie quiere recibir un golpe de Ellie, nadie.

Del mundo en general: A pesar de que no me gusta el mundo actual, diré que soy… algo feliz. Hay cosas justas al igual que cosas injustas. Tiene que haber un balance. Y seré realista:

La paz mundial se tendrá que conseguir con mucha sangre. Tú me entenderás.

En el colegio no me dejan ejercicios de qué pienso en general, así que esta es mi única forma de decirlo.


End file.
